Enantiomer separation by liquid chromatography is based on the selective enantiomer interaction with the chiral stationary phase (CSP). The direct enantiomer separation method, in its basic embodiment, enables interaction of the racemic mixture or mixture of enantiomers enriched on one of the enantiomers, with the chiral stationary phase that is usually used in the chromatographic column.